Donna Barrett Gilbert
|birthplace = Santa Monica, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = Playa Vista, California, USA |roles = Hair Stylist }} Donna Barrett Gilbert-Mann was a hairdresser who worked with Hazel Catmull as hair stylist on the fifth Star Trek film, in . Barrett Gilbert started her career as hair stylist in the 1960s when she worked on the television series The Red Skelton Show, The Danny Kaye Show, The Carol Burnett Show, The Smothers Brothers Show, The Hollywood Palace, Shindig! (1964, with Carolyne Barry), Testimony of Two Men (1977, directed by Leo Penn, co-starring Theodore Bikel, Jeff Corey, John de Lancie, and Logan Ramsey, with art direction by John E. Chilberg II and editing by Robert F. Shugrue), and Taxi (1978, with Jeff Conaway). In 1980, Barrett Gilbert won a Primetime Emmy Award in the category Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for her work on the television drama The Miracle Worker which featured Diana Muldaur. Further credits as hair stylist include the television movies The Star Wars Holiday Special (1978, working with Silvia Abascal), The Diary of Anne Frank (1980), Murder in Texas (1981, with Wes Dawn), The Texas Rangers (1981), Splendor in the Grass (1981), Marian Rose White (1982), and Family Secrets (1984) and the television series Herbie, the Love Bug (1982), 9 to 5, Half Nelson (1985, starring Fred Williamson), Space (1985, with Laurence Luckinbill and David Spielberg and directed by Joseph Sargent), and Solid Gold (1986, working with Michael Westmore, Judith Silverman, and Sue Forrest-Chambers). Film credits as hair stylist include the horror comedy Class Reunion (1982, working with Rick Stratton, David Quashnick, and Janna Phillips), the comedy Back to School (1986, featuring Terry Farrell, Sally Kellerman, Adrienne Barbeau, and Robert Picardo and working with Janna Phillips), the television movie The Ladies (1987), the romantic comedy Who's That Girl (1987, with Paul Abascal), the music comedy Back to the Beach (1987, with Sue Forrest-Chambers), the action sequel Rambo III (1988), and the television drama Miss America: Behind the Crown (1992). In 1993, Barrett Gilbert worked as hair department head on episodes of the action series Walker, Texas Ranger. She then worked as key hair stylist on the thriller The River Wild (1994, with Patricia Vecchio, Jim Kail, and Richard Snell), the project Forever Napalm (1995), the fantasy horror film Anaconda (1997, with Jim Kail, Dayne Johnson, Joel Harlow, Dino Ganziano, and Ken Diaz), the television series State of Grace (2002), and the drama Local Boys (2002). For her final work prior to her death – the comedy Sorority Boys – Barrett Gilbert earned a Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award in the category Best Contemporary Hair Styling - Feature in 2003. She was also active in contributing to the ChildHelp USA activity and worked as wig designer with cancer patients through her company Hair Again collaborating with America's Cancer Society. She also released a tutorial video through her company, Hair Again: The Magic of Wigs. She was the hair stylist for Italian singer and actress for ten years, for singer for twelve years, for singer and actress for eight years, and for actress and former Screen Actors Guild president for fifteen years. She also worked with Sally Kellerman, , , , , and former Miss America . On 17 July 2004, Barrett Gilbert died following a brief illness at the age of 58 in Playa Vista, California. External links * – official site * Category:Makeup staff